Another way they could have met
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Lucy runs away from home at the age of 7 and meets a boy in the woods about her age, then together they join a guild named fairy tail. Rated T for erza and lucy's mouth. I'm changing the story because I thought gray's ending was kinda crappy.
1. A runaway and a ditch

**Another way they could have met**

**Chapter 1: A runaway and a ditch**

It was 12am, Lucy Heartfilia was planning to run away from her father and this horrid mansion called home. Lucy tied up her blanket with her sheet and tied the makeshift rope to the leg of her bed and threw it off the window, she clung onto it and climbed off the window. When she landed on the ground she was caught my one of her many maids, she ran into the woods as fast as she could and lost the maid there. Lucy found a rock for her to sit on, she opened her backpack and got out a bottle of water. When she was drinking she heard a twig crack, she was scared, she was only 7 years old. "W-who's there?" Lucy was terrified until a boy about her age came out from the shadows, "What are you doing out in the woods at this time?", "I'm running away from home.", "You're not doing a very good job at that!" There were an army of maids after her. "Come with me!" The boy grabbed her hand and ran, he was fast, then the two finally lost the army of maids.

The two sat down under a tree, "Ow!", "Are you hurt?" The boy asked with worry, "No, I sat on something." Lucy grabbed the thing spiking her bottom, "A key?" On the back there was some words engraved. "Gate of the golden bull, I open thee?" There was a magic circle in front of her and out came taurus the bull. "Wow, I've never seen anyone this young open my gate!", "What are you?", "I'm a celestial spirit, looks like you're destined to be a great celestial wizzard, a girl at the age of 7 can open the zodiac gate.", "I'd better be going!" The bull disappeared leaving lucy with the boy. "What is this weird feeling?", "Cool you can use magic!", "Magic? What kind do you use?", "Fire.", "Cool! Can you start a bonfire? I'm getting cold.", "Sure.", the boy spat a little spark from his mouth and then it turned into a bonfire. "Didn't get your name.", "Lucy Heartfilia, and you?", "Natsu Dragneel.", "Where are your parents?", "I don't know he diaspeared this morning.", "Who is he?", "He's a dragon, and my foster parent.", "A DRAGON? NO WAY!", before he could reply his stomach growled. "Are you hungry? I have some food with me.", "Sure.", "Take it from the bag, i'm going to sleep.".

Next morning natsu woke up and found himself doing something weird, he was hugging lucy, she was still asleep so she didn't notice. He freaked out and shouted, "What's wrong?", "N-nothing…", "Why not we stick together, we're no good alone.", "Sure!". The two walked into the town finding somewhere to stay for a while, since lucy was a heiress she took a bit of money with her. But the hotels rejected her and natsu cause they were too young. "Aw, where are going to say now?" During their walk Makarov saw the two walking on the street alone. "Where are your parents?", "They left us.", Makarov sensed magic in the two. "Come with me, I have a place for you to stay.", "Wow this place is big!", "Yeah, what he says.", "This is a guild, I believe you will make many friends here." The miniature master opened the doors of the guild. "Wow… Are they all wizzards?", "Yes they are." Then a scarlet haired girl older than lucy a few years came to greet her. "Hi, I'm erza." Erza gave her a warm smile, "I'm lucy.", "Nice to meet you!" While the two girls were talking natsu picked a fight with a boy about the same age as him, he was in his boxers. Erza jumped out of the conversation and went to separate the two, "STOP FIGHTING YOU DIMWITS!" Then erza spotted the boy with pink hair, "I haven't seen you before in the guild, what's your name?", "Natsu.", "Natsu hm? That guy over there is gray.", "You mean underpants man?", "Suddenly the boy in his boxers ran towards natsu and started fighting again, before they could even touch each other erza separated the two. "A celestial wizzard,.", "What ya talking about macao?", "I found this on my last mission, should I give it to her?", "I think you should old buddy!" Macao walked over to lucy and tapped her on the shoulder, "I think you might want this, it's a zodiac key, a very rare one, and you have one of the twelve on you, this is aquarius." Macao gave the little girl the key, "Thank you mister!", lucy looked at the back like she did when she found taurus, "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee.", suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of her, and a beautiful mermaid was in front of her. "Are you my new owner? So young! You must be the one taurus talked about!", "Who is taurus?", "The ugly bull thing.", "Oh, Are you a mermaid? I've read about you in books, you're way prettier than they describe you!", "Well thank you, I better be going." Then aqaurius disappeared.

When gray was sick of fighting natsu he saw lucy, "Pretty…", "OH! SOMEBODY HAS A CRUSH!" Mirajane yelled out, "SHUT UP MIRA!". Ever since gray laid eyes on lucy he fell in love with her, he also knew that natsu likes her because they fought about that once. Natsu and lucy were a team, they usually did jobs together, then one day when natsu found a egg, he was occupied by lissana. Lucy felt lonely without him, then gray stepped up to her. "Hi i'm gray!", "You're the stripper natsu told me about!", "Don't listen to him he's a liar!", "Do you like natsu?" gray asked, lucy was blushing furiously. "I knew it! You do!", "D-don't make false acusations!"Suddenly erza jumped onto the table wth a sword over gray's throat. "Is he bothering you?", "No." Erza jumped off the table and put her sword back. Erza and lucy were best friends, they share a dorm together, lucy couldn't do any jobs today because natsu isn't here, she nearly got lost once on a solo job. So she just went to her dorm, erza was also taking the day off. "I heard you and gray's conversation. You do like natsu.", "Ya, but don't tell anybody.", "I heard gray and natsu likes you.", "How do you know so many things?", "Once they were fighting about you.", 'M-me?", "To tell the truth, you are pretty cute.", "But I think he likes lissana now.", "They might be hanging out, but he might still like you.", "I doubt it.". There was fuss in the guild hall, suddenly a blue cat flew into their dorm. "Uh… A cat with wings?" Erza said in a confused tone. "His name is happy!", "Natsu?", "This is the thing that came out of the egg!".

"Ah, the memories." Lucy said as she closed the photo album, this year lucy was 15. Lucy walked into the guild hall, she was sitting with gray and erza, natsu was on a S-Class job with mirajane, elfman and lissana. Everyone was suddenly gasping at what they saw, it was lissana dead, in natsu's arms.

A day later is was lissana's funeral, lucy missed it. When lucy was going on a solo job she saw saw natsu outside of the guild furious, "What the matter natsu?", "You missed it.", "I missed what?", "YOU MISSED LISSANA'S FUNERAL!" He ran over and gripped lucy's neck and slammed her to a wall. "I was on a job!", "LIAR! YOU AT YOUR DORM! I CAN SMELL IT!", "SO I MISSED IT WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?", "MISSING A IMPORTANT OCCASION IS UNFORGIVABLE, JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE HER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MISS IT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Those words crossed the line, lucy didn't hate lissana she just saw her as a aqaintance. "I'll do something you can't forgive.", "Do it! See if I care."

Lucy walked back into the guild furious, she walked to the guild master's office and demanded to quit the guild. "Quit? I thought you liked this guild?", "I just want to quit." Lucy said in the calmest voice she could manage. Then her guild mark disappeared, lucy said a goodbye to master Makarov . She left the office and walked out of the guild doors, natsu was shooting her death glares, he was too busy giving her dirty faces to notice that her guild mark was gone. Gray was the only one who noticed her guild mark was gone, once he caught up to her he grabbed her arm, "Where's your guild mark?", "None of your business.", "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me.", "That leaves me no choice." Lucy gave him a hard kick in the stomach. Lucy was good at hand to hand combat, he fainted after the kick, leaving lucy free to go.

After an hour gray returned and shouted, "LUCY QUIT FAIRY TAIL!", "WHAT?" The guild shouted in unison, natsu realized she said. "I'll do something you can't forgive." Those words echoed through his head. "This is my fault, she left and it was my fault.", "YOU INSANE BASTARD ! WHAT DID YOU DO?", "I said I hate you to her.", "YOU BASTARD SHE LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOW SHE'S ROAMING THE STREETS GUILDLESS AND IT'S ON YOUR HEAD!", "It's my fault.", "Cana! Can you track her down?" Levy asked, "I'll try.", cana took out a deck of cards laid them down. She arranged them for a while , then her face turned into a horrified expression. "What's wrong?", "I sense a dark magic around lucy."…

Note: I'm sorry if my other stories were making you all impatient and stuff, because I lost my writing spirit! But now it's back!


	2. 2 years

**Another way they could have met**

**Chapter 2: 2 years**

It has been 2 years since lucy quit fairy tail, everyone has given up on the search, except natsu. Everyday at night he searched the streets of magnolia, hoping to find his long lost friend. But wasn't expecting to meet her again. Lucy was now in the dark guild eisenwald, she had no intention of going back to fairy tail, so she joined the most unlikely place her friends would find her at. She has changed she was multi magic wizzard, she was a celestial wizzard and a telekinesis wizzard. "Attention! Today kageyama has obtained lullaby! We shall now follow the plan, even with those fairy butts after us! We can still win!", "Yeah!" The guild yelled.

All the eisenwald members followed erigor out of the guild and to the train station. Lucy stood guard with the other members at the platform. Then the doors burst open and revealed 3 wizzards. "WHERE IS ERIGOR?", "Like we'll tell you!" One of the members shouted, "You leave me no choice, boys go find erigor. REQUIP HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!", "DANCE MY BLADES!" Everyone got hit by a sword, everyone was down on the floor groaning from the pain, everyone except a girl, she was wearing a black cloak with a hoodie covering her face. The sword that erza threw at her was floating in mid air, the sword started to turn to erza, then the sword started to speed towards her, she knocked the sword out of the way like it was nothing. "Is that your best shot?" Erza said in a mocking tone, the girl waved a hand at erza then she was pinned down on a wall. Erza was able to get out of the hold and land a punch on the girl, when she was knocked down she was stunned to see lucy. "Lucy! What are you doing here!", "Fighting you flies off!" Lucy was bleeding from her cheek from erza's blow, "Let me help you.", "I don't need help from you heartless people!", "I know natsu left a deep wound in you, he's sorry, just come back!", "NEVER!", lucy stood up and grabbed a sword and slashed at erza, she picked another one and fought her off. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, JUST COME BACK!", "ISN'T NATSU BUSY MOURNING OVER LISSANA?", "HE NOT MOURNING OVER HER! HE'S MOURNING OVER YOU!", "LIES!", Lucy was cut all over the place by erza, when she lost too much blood she passed out. Erza took her cloak and ripped it up to cover her cuts.

Natsu ran in, natsu was dragging an unconscious kageyama. He dropped him when he saw lucy. "Why is she here?", "She joined eisenwald.", "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Erza pinned his vest down to a wall and took it out after a minute or so. Gray came in when erza removed the sword from the wall and natsu. "We're trapped, there's a hurricane surrounding us.", erza gently shook her best friend. "Wake up, we need your help.", lucy sat up and looked at natsu. "I thought you hated me?" Lucy said in sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would take it that seriously.", "Oh, you think it's a joke telling people you hate them?", "Uh…", "I'm expecting a yes." Lucy waved a hand over him and slammed him into a wall. "SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU HATE ME, I KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Gray hit her in the stomach and laid her down. "She's changed.", "We have no way of getting out.", "May I be of service?", the three turned around and saw virgo, one of lucy's zodiac. "Did lucy call you to fight us?", "No I just saw that you needed help.", "We need to get out.", "I can help." Virgo dug underground and asked the three to follow. Gray took lucy with them, he hugged her just in case during the ride in the magic four wheeler there was a bump. Gray suddenly realized that natsu and happy were gone, "Where's happy and natsu?", "Oh crap! I think there fighting erigor!", "How do you know?", "Look ahead!" Gray looked out of the window and saw an orange glow from the distance. Erza finally arrived to where natsu was. "Y-you beat erigor?", "Yup!", "Natsu's smile turned into a frown once he saw lucy's face, "I really hurt her didn't I?", "We'll straighten things out later with her at the guild."

Lucy woke up in the infirmary with all of her friends from fairy tail crammed in, erza pushed natsu in front of her. "Get him out of my sight.", "Listen lucy, I know I said a few things I shouldn't have, I am the stupidest person that ever walked the face of earth.", "More like idiotic, stupid, funny.", "SHIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!", "The rumors are true, you still do like me!", "Shut up!", "Please don't hide it, I-I like you too.", "Y-you do?". "The two were blushing furiously, erza and mirajane pushed the crowd out of the room. Erza threatened If any dare go past her, she would slice and dice them. Natsu gave lucy a kiss on the lips. "Don't ever leave fairy tail.", "I won't.". The exhibitionist gray was boiling in jealousy.

Ever since the day gray laid eyes on lucy, he never told anyone about his crush on her.

**On Galuna Island**

In this time on galuna island, gray has encountered leon with lucy and natsu. Leon waved a hand at natsu and he was frozen in a case of ice, "Y-You bastard! Unfreeze me at once!", "Get him out of here happy.", "Aye sir!" Happy swooped down and picked natsu up, leaving lucy and gray with leon. "GRAVITAS HLDUS!" Leon was pinned down on to a wall after lucy cast her spell. "ICE MAKE! HAMMER!" Gray smashed the hammer on leon, it cracked, but leon was unharmed. "That the best you got?", "Ice make, eagle." A swarm of eagles hit lucy gray dodged all of them. "LUCY!", "You have feelings for the girl?", "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Gray was injured badly and lucy was knocked out. Gray could barely move his body, leon walked over and picked lucy up. "We shall meet again, gray..." Leon kicked him off the hill and he landed in front of the ruins unconcious.

"Oi! Idiot! Wake up! Where's lucy?", gray opened his eyes and saw natsu, "I saved the village! Where's that reitei guy! I wanna beat the crap outta him!", "Come back to the guild right now." The two boys looked to thier right and saw an scarlet haired mage in armour. "E-Erza!" Natsu stammered. "The master will decide your punishment later, come back before this results in expellsion.", "No." Gray said in a calm voice. Erza requiped a sword and pointed it at gray. "Now." Gray grabbed the tip of the sword and pointed it at his heart, he was holding it so hard his palm was bleeding. "Do what you want.", "Aren't we missing lucy?" Natsu asked. "Leon took her.", natsu grabbed gray by the collar . "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER!", "He was too strong, I don't care if I get beaten down again, i'm getting her back, go back." Erza and natsu stared at him in disbelief, "There they are! Fairy tail!" There were an army of people attacking them with throwing stars. "You go after him natsu! I'll handle things here!", "Ok!" Natsu ran to the ruins where gray was heading.

"This girl can stop the interference of those fairy tail members.", "True, true." Leon said while pinning lucy down on the wall with ice spears. "Let me go!" Lucy was bleeding from the places leon pinned her down. "The revival of deliora will not be interupted by your annyoing friends.", before lucy could snap back gray broke the walls and ran in. "LUCY!", "Gray!" Leon made a sword of ice and put it near lucy's throat. It was so sharp even a bit of pressure would cause a cut, lucy's neck was bleeding slightly. "Come any closer and she dies.", "Stop deliora! Don't listen to him!", "ICE MAKE! BATTLE AXE!" A giant battle axe made out of ice slashed at leon, he dodged it and made a cut on lucy's throat. "LUCY!" He ran over to her side and pulled the spears pinning her down. "Fight him. Forget about me.", "Never!" Gray put his hands over the wound and a layer of ice over the wound to stop the bleeding. Suddenly natsu ran in the hole gray made. He saw lucy sitting with her back against the wall bleeding and gray lashing out randomly. He ran over to lucy's side, "Are you ok?", "Yeah...", "You're bleeding!", "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Gray yelled while dodging leon's attack. Natsu picked lucy up and did and gray said. "Ice make, dragon." A dragon made out of ice flew towards gray, "AHHGG!" He ran towards it and punched the head of the dragon. It shattered to a million pieces, "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" He punched leon with all his strength, he was knocked out in an instant.

Note: I know it was crappy last time, that's why i'm fixing the chapter. And I need reviews to see who lucy goes with, gray or natsu?


End file.
